


Ceasefire

by Kaijeno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijeno/pseuds/Kaijeno
Summary: Merula has decided to temporary take a break from vault hunting  since it put a strain on them both. What better way to relax then to go on a date! What will happen to their relationship when this temporary truce ends? Find out. (My first ever fic)





	Ceasefire

“YOU’RE WHAT!!!!”

  
The entire Huffelpuff common room was in disbelief. Their friend is going on a date with Merula Synde, the fifth year Slytherin.

 

“Okay Runo, I know you have had some crazy idea in the past but this one is beyond comprehension!”  
  


Rowan has been Runo’s friend in the past five years and has been looking out for him since. Still Rowan doesn’t truly hate anyone. Not even her. However, this does give him concern. _‘What could she be planning now that requires a date?’_ He kept think but nothing came to mind.

 

Penny who was silent this whole time after a long hard thinking session came up with her conclusion.” It’s Obvious, she wants to get the 2nd key to the vault! Think about it? You too having a little date at the Three Broomsticks, suddenly BAM!”

 

Penny slammed her large book she was reading to make a loud noise. Causing Rowan and some first years to jump up.

“She takes the key and gets what’s inside the vault and now we are in the dark for good unless something pops up.”

 

Runo Ward, the so called Hero of Hogwarts and Curse breaker just stood there laughing at Penny and Rowan. He knew they are right but at the same time they are oh so wrong. “Okay well I guess I should explain myself then.”  
  


**_ Soul Key Vault _ **

**_ 3 hours ago _ **

 

This vault was told to be very complex and it was even difficult to open. Jacob however, found a alternative method to open it but that method is no longer useable. The Hufflepuff Curse breaker Runo Ward and the Slytherin Heiress, Merula Synde faced the large door. “Okay Synde. Since the BOTH us wont give in. We will use our keys at the same time. You can grab whatever bloody thing you see in there and I would do the same!”

It was almost pitch black in the Corridor. Save for Merula and Runo casting Lumos lighting up the large looking door. It was menacing looking however that did not stop the Slytherin girl to get what she wanted.

“-And then I cast the Knockback Jinx on you and steal everything from you _Ward_ ” She said his last name with a hint of disgust as per usual.  Runo knew he was doing a big risk opening the door with Merula and only Merula. No one knew where he was and the same goes for her as well. He needed to be on his guard. He rolled his eyes from her snarky remark and walked to the keyhole and she did the same. As they inserted the key. A certain chill fell to them both. It felt like dread, like something important was needed to come here.

 

“O-kay S-synde. On three we turn our keys. One”

“Two?”

 _“Three!”_  The duo said together as they turned their keys to the right. However the door did not open but a large rumbling caused them both to lose balance. The rumbling stopped however a roaring voice boomed all over the room.

 

“THOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ENTERING THE VAULT! LEAVE THIS VAULT! ONLY SOULS THAT HAVE BEEN REPAIRED!”

 

The loud voice disappeared, and the keys got spitted out back to their owners. Both Teens had no idea what just happened.  Runo started to process the situation while Merula was fuming.

“I think this Vault doesn’t want us to go through. Also, what does it mean by, only souls that have been repaired? Does that mean it will open if we bring them souls?”

The young Hufflepuff boy was deep in thought however Merula the Impatient Slytherin girl inserted her key once more. “Vault I command you to OPEN. I want wants in inside NOW!” She forced her key in only to what seems to anger the vault. She got flung back with her key in hand and landed outside the Vault corridor. After that the Doors shut, both entrance and exit and now the walls started to shrink.  Runo just watched all of this transpire and now panicking because now they are going to get smushed.

“ Bloody Hell Synde! Can’t you be friggin patient for once in your bloody life? Now we are going to die!”

 

The Young witch got up from her catapult a started firing at the walls as Runo did the same, They casted flipendo, Inciendo, every spell they can think off. Too no avail, nothing is working. Merula started to panic, normally she’s is always in control but with death literally feets away, she doesn’t know what to do.

“No No NO! It can’t end like this. I don’t want to die. Not like this, I haven’t done anything yet to make myself known. I haven’t gotten a letter back from my parents! I don’t wanna die!!”

What is going on? Merula is…losing it. Never has he seen her like this. Well it to be expected, when you are about to die, you lose hope in everything. However, Runo had a plan to get outta here.  He called out to Merula and when she turned back you can see that she was crying as her makeup fell to her cheek. He quickly rushed to her and Hugged her tightly. For some other reason Merula hugged back with caught him guard. Nevertheless, he still carried on.

“Hold tight Merula, and don’t let go of me.”

The walls got smaller and smaller. It was basically the size of a large cardboard box. Runo had to focus! Picture a place where no one can see them. Focus…Focus…FOCUS! It was only a theory but Runo thought that the vaults where in a difference kind of space when you entered. So, when you did, It no longer felt like Hogwarts.  Runo’s theory was correct.  
  


After what seemed like a excruciating hour of pain, the pair arrived at the first vault. Merula who was still crying with her eyes shut opened them to see where she was. So many questions popped into her head. However, one thing came in mind for her.

 

“We’re safe?! WE’RE safe!!!” Merula cheered so loudly and happy as she let go of his arms. Once again, this caught Runo off guard. However now that she is safe, she just realized that she cried in front of her enemy. “ You.Yo-You will never tell anyone about this! If word gets out that a Hufflepuff saved me, I will be ridiculed.”

 

And she back to mean Merula, however that didn’t stop him from wiping her tears and wiping away the messy makeup on her. She looked like someone just broke up with her and is now crying away the pain. Merula being the fussy girl she tried to move away but Runo wasn’t having that.

 

“Shut up and stop moving.  Your makeup is all over the Place. If you want to walk out looking like that then be my guess. If not, shut up and let me clean you up!” Runo demanded

 

She just stood there silently as she let him do as he pleased.  He was never this nice to her so why now? Well they just escaped death so maybe that’s why? Lots more questions came to her, but question kept popping up.

_How did we get out?_  
  


“D-did you apparate?” The witch asked softly. He replied with a Nod. It answered one of her questions but more popped up. Runo however started to talk about it.

“If you are gonna ask how I can do it its complicated. My brother taught it to me. Next why I don’t use it often.” Runo finished wiping her face clean as he l sat down near the Ice vault while she did the same. “I have no idea but I can’t truly apparate without  getting a stomach ac-and here is mine now” He clenched his stomach in pain  but gave a small smile. “ All Wards have this  problem when they first apparate. Its just hard for me to do it. Neverless with two people. I took a big risk but it was rewarded cause we are alive and well. This actually proved my theory that the Vaults are on another plane of existence and which is why I was able to apparate to another Vault since the school is Jinxed with a Anti-Disapparition.”

 

Merula had to admit (though she wouldn’t tell him that) that was impressive. Someone our age can apparate. The Young witch looked at old ice vault behind her. It was no longer freezing but you can still feel a slight nip. This game of cat and mouse is getting repetitive with him. Its getting to the point where she can’t even focus on her studies in which she also bets that he is having the same problem. She thought long and hard about this and decided on an idea.

“Let’s call a ceasefire for now? Judging from this Vault, it looks like we won’t be getting in for a while. As a way of saying thanks so I won’t owe you anything in the future. I will treat you to some food at The Three broomsticks. Do we have a deal?” Merula gave her hand out for him to shake. To her this took a lot of her pureblood pride to swallow but at the same time she felt bad not returning a least some of the favor. Runo eagerly shook her hand with no hesitation with a large grin on his face.

“I accept! Plus, free food? You are the best friend a guy could ask for!” Runo quickly hugged Merula while Said Merula was smacking with her with her wand. She was not prepared for the bear hug the last time and was certainly not prepared for this one either.

“Stop touching me. We are not friends, and get your face off me!”

 

                                                                                      ****  
  
“And that’s what Happened.  The both of us talked a little more about us. We realized that it was getting kind of tiring, so we are taking a break from trying to one up each other and just well…relax. We even took a oath that none of us will bother with the vaults for a month. We almost agreed to do an Unbreakable Vow but that was going a bit too far.” Penny, Rowan and now Tonks who came in between his story where still a little unsure about this. Tonks however agreed with this.

 

“ I think you two actually need a break killing each other. With this, you too can actually get to know each other better and actually become friends for once”

 

“Or She can stab him in the back and take everything from us!” Penny Remarked. Penny is just downright worried about his friend going on a date with her. Not because she is jealous but because he doesn’t want to see him get hurt. Runo Assured them once more that everything is going to be fine as he grabbed a few beans from the large food tray.

“ Guys,Guys don’t worry. Its nothing to worry about. Also, its NOT a date. We are just getting some food and maybe some studying because I am a bit behind on some stuff due to all the vault hunting. Now then, I am gonna head to bed, so I can get ready tomorrow. We have a week-long break. I’ll talk to yall in the morning.”

As he gave a wave to his HufflePuff companions, Penny and Rowan with determined eyes had a feeling that she was up to something. “I agree that we spy on them.  It’s the least we can do to look out for Runo. The Guy has done so much for us.”

Rowan agreed to this they both shook hands. They wanted to protect their friend from harm. However Tonks has a grin on her face.  “I’m telling ya, this is a bad idea but, I’m in. It’s gonna be so boring tomorrow so ill you guys to keep me entertained.”

Tomorrow afternoon is going to be crazy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first Fic. I would like some critics on this. Thank you so much!


End file.
